Don't Stop Believing
by Lover1995
Summary: *Warning there is going to be swearing. I don't own glee. I own the plot and other people that I add. Rating is T-M* I will never stop believing in us. We will be back if I have anything to do with it. No one is going to tell me that we are not good and not worth fighting for. We were once champions and we will be that again. This is the story on how we got back New Directions.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. Please let me know what you think. Please R&R and F&F. Thanks. Hope you like it.

* * *

I will never stop believing in us. We will be back if I have anything to do with it. No one is going to tell me that we are not good and not worth fighting for. We were once champions and we will be that again. This is the story on how we got back New Directions.

It is the start of a new school year. It's my junior year. We don't have glee club anymore. I was at my locker.

"Hey Kitty." Jake said walking up to my locker.

"Hey Jake. How was your summer?" I asked him.

"It was good. I hanged out with my brother most of the time." Jake said.

"That must have been cool. When did he leave?" I asked.

"He left in July but it was nice when he was here. How was your summer?" Jake asked me.

"It was good. I went out of town with my parents." I said.

"Cool. Where?" He asked me.

"New York City." I said.

"Cool. Did you hang out with Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Artie, and Rachel when you were out there?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I even saw one of Rachel's shows. She was amazing. She let me hang out with her for a day on one of the show days." I told him.

"That's cool." He said then the bell rang and we headed to homeroom. I walked until I saw him. I saw Ryder. I got this huge smile on my face. Then the smile went away when I saw that there was a girl on his arm. Who is she? I walked up to them with the attitude I have.

"Hey Ryder." I said to him.

"Hey Kitty." Ryder said letting the girl go and give me a hug. The girl just stood there and stared at us.

"Uhm." The girl said.

"Oh Kitty this is…"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift.

* * *

"Oh Kitty this is Marissa." Ryder said.

"Oh are you new?" I asked her.

"No. I have been here since freshman year." Marissa said.

"Oh. Good for you. So Ryder what are doing after school?" I asked Ryder ignoring her comment.

"He is going to hang out with me." Marissa said getting closer to Ryder.

"I was asking Ryder. Last time I checked you were not Ryder or have a…." I was saying.

"Kitty, I am hanging out with Marissa. We can hang another time." Ryder said.

"Yeah. We are going out on a date. Ryder is the being the best boyfriend." Marissa said looking at me and staying in Ryder's arm.

"Wait what? Boyfriend?" I said looking at Ryder.

"Yeah. We are kind of dating." Ryder said.

"Oh good for you. I have to head to homeroom. Talk to you later Ryder." I said walking away. I walked to my homeroom. I got to home room I told my teacher I was here. Then I asked her if I could go to the auditorium. She let me go. I walked into the auditorium. It felt right. I saw the iPod dock and I put my iPod on. I let the music take me way. A song that could explain how I feel came on. I sang with it.

Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

That I want and I'm needin'

Everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful

That girl he talks about

And she's got everything

That I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny

and I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love

He's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows

He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me

Can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight

Give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes

And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone

As I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down

And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into

Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

I got done and sighed. What does she got that I don't have. I am a cheerleader. I am amazing. I grabbed my things and turned to see….


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N So this story I am going to do different POV. Just letting you guys know that the POVs are going to be Kitty mainly, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Unique, or third person.)

***Ryder POV***

The bell ranged and I was walking Marissa to homeroom before i go to my homeroom.

"So what is the deal with you and Kitty?" Marissa asked me.

"What do you mean? We are friends." I said looking at her.

"Really just friends. I heard things. Things I don't like." She said.

"Yeah we are just friends. What have you heard?" I asked her.

She looked at me before answering me. "It's just that I heard that you two were a thing. Last year that is who you hanged out a lot with. If you hang out with a girl who much then she is either your girlfriend or a sibling."

"That was a rumor. We never were a thing. She just a close friend. We understand each other. She need helped last year and I was there for her." I said to her. Marissa just stopped where she was and looked at me.

"Ryder, we are boyfriend and girlfriend. But I feel like there is something going on between you and her. I seen what she can do. I think she likes you and she is going to take you away from me because she wants you. I don't trust her." Marissa said standing in front of me.

"Marissa, you don't have to worry. Kitty would never doing anything to hurt our relationship. If she knows I am happy then she leaves it be. Any ways she doesn't like me and we are only friends me and her. So there is nothing to be worried about. Come on we are going to be late to homeroom." I said trying to take her hand. She just walked away from me. I stood there looking like an idiot. What did I say?

"Wow man." Someone said behind me. I turned around to see Jake.

"Yeah I know man. I don't know what I said." I said to him.

"I don't know man." Jake said. We started to walk to homeroom. Jake and I always had the same homeroom since freshman year. We should because his last name started with a P and my started with a L. But didn't care.

"Me either. So how was summer man? Have you heard from your brother ?" I asked him.

"My summer is good. Yeah I heard from him. He is doing good. He loves being in the air force but it scares Rachel . He told me." Jake said.

"That is amazing he loves it. Why would that scare Rachel. I thought they were only friends." I asked him.

"They are friends. But Puck told me he always had feelings for Rachel. He just never told her was because of Finn but he said when he goes out of air force or gets a break he is telling her and asking her out. I think Rachel has feelings for him too because she almost killed him when he told her about joining the airforce." Jake told me.

"Yeah. I think so too. But that is their problems. So what is going on with you and Marley?" I asked him.

"We are not together if that is what you mean. But she is talking to me again." Jake told me.

"Hey that is good." i said. When we got to homeroom we saw Kitty walk right past us. She looked like she was heading to the auditorium.

***Kitty POV***

I got done and sighed. What does she got that I don't have. I am a cheerleader. I am amazing. I grabbed my things and turned to see the picture of Finn looking at me. Some people would think that is weird, but not me. I take it as a sign. I have to get glee back.

(A/N Please let me know what you think. Reviews=Love. Thanks for reading.)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N sorry guys for the short chapter. But I thought that would be a cool place to stop. But I promise the next chapter will be longer then this chapter.)

The bell rang for first block. I grabbed my things and walked pasted Finn. "I promise Finn. I will get it back I swear." I said to him. I walked into the fast movement that we called the hallways. I couldn't get the fact that Ryder is dating that Marissa girl out of my head. I was in my own thoughts until I heard the bell. I was walking to the library for my free block but I felt a hand touch me. I turned around to see Marissa. Oh what does this girl want. I really don't want to deal with this girl right now. But lets see what she wants.

"Marissa what a pleasure. Can I help you with something?" I asked her.

"Yes you can. I want you to stay away from Ryder." Marissa said looking at me as if she means busy.

"What?" I said acting like I didn't hear her.

"What didn't you hear me? I said stay away from Ryder. I don't want you to talk to him, look at him, or be near him. Do you understand me?" She asked me.

"Whatever Marissa. But here the thing. If you are so scared that I am going to steal Ryder away from you. Then you should be scared. The only way Ryder is going to leave you is because he is going to find out that you are a hard core bitch and he desarves better. That better is going to be me. But I will do nothing to ruin your guys relationship. If it ends it is going to be your fault not my fault. Good luck with that." I said walking away from her with attitude.

I sat on a couch that was in the back if the library. I brought my cell phone out and texted Marley.

_U will never believe who just talked to me._


	5. Chapter 5

Here you guys. Like I promised a long chapter. Please R&R F&F.

* * *

_U will_ never_ believe who just talked to me._

***Marley POV***

I was sitting in Mr. Schuster classroom. He didn't have a class. I was working on some lyrics for a new song I have worked on until my phone went off. I looked at my phone. It said that I got a text from Kitty. I opened it to and read it.

_U will never believe who just talked to me._

_Who?_

_Marissa_

_What did she want?_

_To tell me leave Ryder alone._

_What? Why?_

_She thinks I am going to take Ryder from her. I am not that type of girl._

_IK she is just being jealous. She knows that u and Ryder r close._

_Yeah. Ik but Idk._

_Okay Where r u?_

_The library all the way in the back. Y?_

_So I can come and talk to u in person about this. I will be there soon._

_Okay see u soon._

_Okay see u soon._

I packed my things in my bag. I thanked Mr. Schuster for letting hang out in his room. I walked to the library. I got to the library and headed right to where Kitty was sitting. I saw Kitty sitting there looking something. I couldn't see what.

"Hey Kitty." I said to her.

"Hey girl." She said putting that thing away. I stared at her as she did it. "What?"

"What is that?" I asked pointing at the paper in her bag.

"What this?" She said pulling the same piece of paper out of her bag.

"Yes, that one." I said.

"It is a note from Ryder." She handing it to me. "He gave it to me over the summer." She said. I looked it over.

Dear Kitty,

This is going to be cheese and original but I thought of this poem. I thought of you. So here is goes.

Who knows. Who knows when the sun rises. Who knows when the crops will grow. Who knows when the day changes. Who knows when you will grow. Who knows when the sun sets. Who knows when the day grows old. Who knows. Who knows when you are in love. Who knows who you trust. Who knows who you love. Who knows when someone likes you. Who knows. Who knows who you are. Who knows what you do. Who knows you.

Sincerely,

Ryder

"Awee. That is so sweet." I said handing it back to her.

"Yeah. But he is with her. That bitch that has no heart." I said.

"Kitty how do you know she has no heart?" I asked her.

"How she acts. She is a cold-hearted two face bitch." I said.

"Come on Kitty. Be nice. Ryder is happy. Is that what matters the most?" I asked her.

"Yes that is what matters the most. But still I don't want him to get hurt. But I don't think blonde is her real hair color. She totally dyes it." She said. I just shocked my head at her.

"You are so mean sometimes. How do you know she dyes it?" I asked her.

"I just can tell." She said. The bell rang for the end of this block and telling us to start heading to our next class.

***Kitty POV***

The rest of the day went fast. It is sixth block we usually have glee club, but after Sue took it away. We have a free block now. All of glee members meet in the one place we know we still have. I walked auditorium with Marley. Jake and Unique were sitting there when we walked in.

"Hey where is Ryder?" I asked looking around to see if I missed him.

"I don't know." Unique said.

"I am here." Ryder said walking in.

"Where were you man?" Jake asked.

"I was talking to my girlfriend." He said.

"About what may I ask?" Marley asked him.

"We got in a fight about something." He said.

"What were you guys fighting about?" Jake asked.

"Nothing big." He said.

"It was about me." I said.

"How did you know?" He looked at me.

"Because she came to me and told me to stay away from you. So what was this fight about really? Let me guess…


	6. Chapter 6

"Because she came to me and told me to stay away from you. So what was this fight about really? Let me guess. She thinks I am trying to ruin your relationship. She thinks I am trying to steal you from her." I said.

"Wow. It was like you were standing there." Ryder said.

"Did she really say those things man?" Jake asked Ryder.

"Yeah. But I told her that Kitty and I are just friends." Ryder said.

"What does she think about it?" Unique asked.

"She thinks that that Kitty and I are more than friends." Ryder said.

"Yeah." I said fake smiling.

"Kitty, tell him or I will." Marley said.

"Tell me what?" He asked looking at me.

"She came to me and told me to stay away from you." I told him.

"What? When?" He asked just looked at me.

"In my first block. She doesn't want us to be friends. Her words were, 'Stay away from Ryder. I don't want you to talk to him, look at him, or be near him.' So yeah. But I don't care we are friends and I only want to see you happy." I said smiling.

"Yeah I know. I will talk to her. So don't worry. Can we change the topic?" Ryder asked.

"Okay. How was everyone's summers?" Jake asked.

"It was good. I got to go to New York City. I hanged out with our glee family when I was down there. It was amazing." I said.

"Wow that's cool. I hanged out with Unique most of the summer. Also I have been writing too." Marley said.

"So can we see or hear the songs?" I asked looking at her book bag.

"No. It is not finished, but when it is then maybe." Marley said.

"Fine. Unique what did you do over the summer?" I asked.

"Hanged out with Marley and spend some time with my family. They are now having a better mind about who I am and I am allowed to be me." Unique said.

"That is amazing." Marley said.

"Yeah it is." Unique said.

"Ryder what did you do over the summer?" Jake asked.

"Dating with Marissa and hanging out with Jake and my family." Ryder said.

"So Jake what did you do over the summer?" I asked.

"Hanged out with my brother until he left and my family. Also I hanged out with Ryder." Jake said.

"That is cool. How is your brother?" Marley asked.

"He is good. He loves it. He is so happy doing something with his life." Jake said. We sat there and talked about life and last year. Also we walked about what we think is going to happen this year. Then the bell rang for the end of this block. We looked each other and frowned. I hate this. We walked away from each other and headed to class. But Ryder walked with me. Then Marissa came up to us.

"Hey babe." She said to Ryder giving me a dirty look.

"Hey." He said.

"So can you walk me to class?" She asked taking his arm.

"Marissa…."


	7. Chapter 7

"Marissa, I am walking my friend Kitty to her class. But we will need to talk later." He said starting to walk away. But Marissa stepped in front of him. So he had to stop or he would walk right into her.

"What do you mean we need to talk later? Also I am your girlfriend you should walk me to class not her." Marissa said.

"I mean what I said. Marissa let's not do it now. Let's talk later." He said.

"No. We are talking about it now." She said a crowd was forming.

"Marissa let's not make a big scene about it." Ryder said looking around.

"No. We are doing this now. I am not going to talk about this later." She said angrily.

"Marissa there is nothing to get angry about. Kitty and I are just friends. There is nothing going on between us." He said looking at Marissa.

"Really why don't I believe that? You have to choose. Is it going to be me or her?" She said.

"Marissa, come on. You are not really making me choose. I don't know why you don't believe that." He said.

"She is out to get me. I know it. She wants to be with you and don't anyone else to have you. Yes I am. Her or me. Choose now." She said.

"Marissa, Kitty is not out to get you." He said.

"Yes she is. She doesn't want any to have you. I know what she did to Marley when she thought you and her were going to get together. So who is it going to be me your girlfriend or that lying bitch?" She said now looking at me.

"Okay. I am done being miss little nice girl. You don't know the reason I did that to Marley. Truly I didn't do it because of Ryder. But listen here. I been holding my breath this I saw you. I been only nice to you because I know Ryder is really happy and that is all I want from my friends is their happiness. So guess what I am done. Ryder you are my friend and I don't want to ruin that but I am not going to put up with her lies and being a bitch any more. I am sorry but if you want to be with her then we can't be friends." I said about to walk away.

"Marissa why are making a big deal about. Kitty and I are just friends. You are my girlfriend, but if you are making a big deal about me being friends with her. Then I choose…"

* * *

A/N Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Reviews=Love.


	8. Chapter 8

"Marissa why are making a big deal about. Kitty and I are just friends. You are my girlfriend, but if you are making a big deal about me being friends with her. Then I choose Kitty. She doesn't care who I am friends with. I am sorry Marissa but it is over." He said.

"What? What?" Marissa yelled. "It is your fault." She turned and slapped me. I looked at her. My mom taught me better than that. I just turned and started to walk away. But Marissa grabbed my arm and throws me to the ground and started to hit me. She is going to regret this. She was on top of me hitting me. I grabbed her hair and throw her to the ground. I got up and looked at her. She looks worse than I look. Even though she hit me more than one throw to the ground did more damage.

"If you know any better you will just walk away and never talk to me again." I said grabbing my things and walking away. Ryder ran up to me.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah fine. I know how to take a hit." I said smiling.

"How is that?" Ryder asked.

"I have five older brothers. We wrestle a lot of time." I said.

"Okay that makes a lot of sense. Let me see your face." He said pulling me closer.

"Fine." I said. He looked at my face. There were no bad marks she made. But she did get a few good hits in. But I think that one flip hurt more than all the hits she did.

"Okay nothing that bad. You will heal." He said.

"Okay. Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Ryder said. He walked me to my class. We both just made it to our class. I don't have a reliable source Marissa had to go home because she had really bad pain in her shoulder. The nurse thought she just fell. None of the adults know what happened. They think she fell. No one asked about me. Even though I have marks all over my face and arms. But a few of them are going away. When I heard the bell ring for the end of the day I was the happiest person in the world. I just wanted to go home.

***Jake POV***

"Hey Ryder. Did what happened to Kitty?" I asked Ryder.

"You didn't hear Kitty and Marissa got into a fight together." He said.

"Wow. How do you feel about Kitty beating up your girlfriend?" I asked.

"She is no more my girlfriend. We broke up." He said.

"I am sorry man. But why did you guys break up?" I asked him.

"Because….."


	9. Chapter 9

"Because she told me to choose between her and Kitty." Ryder said.

"Who man." I said.

"Yeah. So I choose Kitty." Ryder said.

***Kitty POV***

I was getting my things out of my locker. I saw Marley and Unique coming up to me quickly.

"Oh my gosh Kitty. Are you okay?" Marley asked me.

"Marley I am fine. See." I said turning.

"We heard what happened between you and Marissa." Unique said.

"You are not okay look at your face. They are bruises." Marley said.

"It's fine. It was worse than this. You should have seen me after the fight." I said looking at myself in the mirror.

"What do you mean?" Marley said.

"Marley calm down. I am fine. You are my friend not my mother." I said.

"Okay. I just hate seeing my friends hurt." Marley said.

"Marley, she is not that bad. I heard that Marissa has to go to the hospital because how bad she hit her shoulder." Unique said.

"Really. I didn't know I throw her down that hard." I said.

"Okay tell us what happened." Unique said with her gossip look.

"What about we have a sleep over? But please not my house. I don't want my mom see my face yet." I asked.

"Okay. We can have it at my place." Marley smiled. "My mom won't mind." She said.

"Okay. I will go home quickly get a few things then meet you at your house." I said.

"Okay. But won't your mom see you when you go home to get a few things?" Unique asked looking at me.

"She not home yet. She should be at work still." I said.

"Okay then. We all meet up at my house then." Marley said.

"Sounds good." I said. I closed my locker. I turned to see…..


	10. Chapter 10

"Sounds good." I said. I closed my locker. I turned to see Ryder coming my way with Jake.

"Hey." Ryder said.

"Hey. I am sorry about what happened to you and Marissa." Marley said.

"It's cool Marley. So Kitty can I walk you home?" Ryder asked me.

"Yeah sure. I will see you girls at Marley's place." I said.

"Okay see you later." Marley said smiling.

"See you at Marley's." Unique said.

"Okay. Ready." I looked at Ryder.

"Yeah. See you guys." Ryder said. We walked out the school together. We were walking in silent.

"So did you hear about Marissa? She had to go to the hospital." I said not looking at him.

"Yeah I heard that." He said.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah I am fine. Most of the bruises went away." I said looking at him now.

"That is good." He said smiling at me.

"Yeah." I said. I looked around we were at my house.

"So…" He said.

"So we are here. I will talk to you later." I said.

"Okay. See you later." He said.

"Text me later okay." I said walking to my front door. I opened the front door and walked in. It was a quiet in the house. I ran upstairs to my bedroom and packed my bag to sleepover at Marley's. I then went to the kitchen and wrote a note for my parents.

_Sleepover at Marley's place. I love you. See you tomorrow._

I walked out the door and walked to Marley's place. I got to her place. I knocked at the door. answered the door.

"Hi Kitty." said smiling at me.

"Hi ." I said.

"They are in her room. You know where that is." She said. I walked right to her room.

"Hey ladies." I said walking into the room.

"Hey Kitty. How was the walk home with Ryder?" Unique asked.

"It was weird. We walked in silence most of it. I told him to text me. So lets see if he does.

"I think he will." Marley said.

"I do too." Unique said.

"Okay I need help with something." I said.

"What is it?" They asked.

"I need help to get…."


	11. Chapter 11

"I need help to get Ryder to notice me." I said.

"Kitty, you know he just broke up with his girlfriend. Who says he is ready to move on?" Unique said.

"Unique, I know that but I want him to notice me. I want him to realize that I don't want to be just friends." I said.

"Okay. What about just tell him you like him?" Marley said.

"The old fashion way." I said.

"Yeah. Why not?" Marley said.

"That is so old fashion and I want to do it different. I want him to make the first move by he only looks at me as a friend. I need to change that." I said. Then my phone went off. I got a text. I looked at my phone.

"Who just texted me?" Unique asked me.

"Ryder." I said. I opened the text and looked at my phone.

_Hey Kitty Kat._

_Hey Ryder._

_Whats up_

_Sleepover at Marley's place with her and Unique. Hbu?_

_Nm hanging out with Jake._

_Fun_

_Yeah._

_So how r u?_

_I am good hbu?_

_I am good._

_Thats good_

_Yeah. So…. Are the bruises going away?_

_Yeah. They are going away but they are still a few left. I can hide them with coverup._

_Thats good._

"What does he want?" Marley asked.

"He is asking how I am and those sort of stuff. He is being a friend." I said.

"He is asking those stuff because he cares." Marley said.

"He asked me as a friend nothing more." I said.

_Yeah._

_So got any plans for your weekend? Weird that they put the first day of school on a friday._

_Yeah it is weird. I don't know what my plans are. Just taking one day at a time I guess. Hbu?_

"So he asking me about my weekend plans." I said smiling.

"That's good sign right." Marley asked looking from Unique to me.

"Yeah. But what if he is asking her as a friend and just want to have something to talk about." Unique said.

"I don't know then." Marley said.

"You two stop stressing me out. Just help me figure out a plan to get him to notice me." I said looking at my phone for him to text me back and he did.

_Probably hang out with Jake._

_Sound fun._

_Yeah but don't tell him…. it gets boring at points. _

_Yeah I bet. Let me guess all he talks about is Marley…._

_Yeah. The man feels really bad and wish he change it._

_I bet but he needs to stop yelling at himself and making it better._

_Yeah that is what I am telling him._

_Yeah just tell him stop being a girl and grow some balls_

"I have a way you can impress Ryder and get him to notice you." Unique said smiling.

"How? Tell me." I said going beside her. My phone went off again. It was Ryder texting me back.

_LOL Nice one Kitty Kat_

_Thanks. Hey I have to go I will txt u later._

_Okay bye Kitty Kat._

"Okay. You….."

* * *

A/N Hey guys I some help. If you want the next chapter up soon help me think of idea for Kitty to impress Ryder or do something where kitty does something to get ryders attention something hot. If you have an idea please message me the idea. I will give you the credit in my next chapter. Reviews=Love. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N To my reader hanna wanted is going to happen. This is what I could think of so far, but the big thing with what you want will happen later. I also want to thanks to SammiLoves2Write, hanna, and sherri for the views the reviews always make me smile. Keep it up. Reviews=Love. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"Okay. You can do something he likes." Unique said.

"Also maybe dress different. Doesn't the new Cheerios coach let you not wear your uniform for one day?" Marley asked sitting on her bed.

"No. We have to wear the uniform every school day." I said.

"Wow then this is going to be harder than I thought." Unique said.

It has been a few week since the sleepover at Marley's place. All my bruises are all gone. School is going good. But I have an idea how to get glee back. It might work. It is lunch time. I walked to the lunch table with my lunch.

"Hey guys." I said taking a seat next to Marley.

"Hey." Ryder said sitting next to Jake.

"Hey girly." Marley said.

"Hey Hey." Unique said taking the seat next to me.

"So what's up?" Marley asked.

"I have something to ask you guys." I said smiling.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"First what is it about?" Marley asked a little bit scared.

"What if I have a plan to get glee back." I said smiling bigger.

"Then we are listening." Jake said.

"Okay guys but you guys have to wait to hear the plan later. But I want to know if you guys trust me and with me on this. " I said looking at them all.

"I don't know. Why can't you tell us now?" Unique asked scared.

"I just don't want any to over hear us and tell Sue." I said looking around.

"I trust you Kitty." Ryder said smiling at me.

"Okay. You can tell us during our sixth block." Marley said. I could tell everyone just want sixth block. The rest of the blocks until sixth went by fast. It is now sixth block. I walked into the auditorium. Everyone was there waiting for me. Once I walked in everyone stared at me waiting for me to tell them the plan to get glee back.

"So are going to tell us or not?" Jake asked getting impatient.

"Someone is being impatient are we." I said to Jake.

"Really Kitty what is your plan to get glee back?" Ryder asked now.

"Okay. The plan is…."


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay. The plan is that we get someone famous like Rachel Berry or Mercedes Jones to help us with the money. Also we call all the other glees for back up. I was thinking our enemies can help us. We should go on strike with other glee clubs." I said looking them.

"But can't we get in a lot of trouble like get expelled." Marley said nervously.

"Yes. We might but won't it be for a great reason." I said.

"I don't know Kitty. That is risky. Ryder and I are on the football team. If we get expelled then Beiste is going to flip. Also I think Unique and Marley want to get expelled. Kitty won't you get kicked off the squad if you get in trouble. Is there another way?" Jake asked me.

"I don't care. I want glee back and if you guys don't want to help me fine. I will do it by myself."I said getting up and leaving them in the auditorium.

***Unique POV***

"So…" I said looking at Marley, Jake, and Ryder.

"I don't know. But I rather not get expelled." Jake said.

"I know. I don't want to either but it is for a good reason." Ryder said.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know what you are going to do. But I am going to go think about what I am going to do." Ryder said leaving.

"He is right. We should just go think about it." Jake said getting up.

***Jake POV***

I ran to catch up with Ryder.

"So man what are you thinking of?" I asked him.

"What?" Ryder said looking at me.

"What are you thinking of doing?" I asked him.

"I really don't know. I want to do it but I rather not get expelled. My parents will kill me if I get expelled." Ryder said.

"I know what you mean man. Same here. But here the thing it will be for a great reason." Jake said.

"I know what you mean. I am just going to think about it." He said.

***Marley POV***

"What do you?" Unique asked me.

"I really don't want to be expelled." I said.

"Yeah. I got expelled once and my parents almost killed me." Unique said.

"Right Katy and Gaga week." I said.

"Yeah. It was weird." Unique said.

"Yeah. I bet." I said.

***Kitty POV***

I walked to a silent hallway. I then pulled out my cell phone. If no one going to help me then I will do it myself.


	14. Chapter 14

I walked to a silent hallway. I then pulled out my cell phone. If no one going to help me then I will do it myself. I dialed Mercedes' number. The phone was ring for a minute or so. Then someone answered the phone.

"Hey it's Mercedes here. Who is this?" She asked on the other side.

"Hey. It's Kitty. I need your help." I said.

"Before I ask what you need. What is it for?" She asked me.

"It about glee and getting it back." I said.

"Then I am listening." She said.

"Can you somehow get all the graduate glee kids here?" I asked.

"Yes. When do want us there?" She asked.

"Soon." I said.

"Okay. We will be there soon." She said.

"Okay let me know when you guys get here." I said.

"Okay. Is there anything else I should know?" She asked me.

"I will explain everything when you guys get here." I said.

"Okay Kitty." She said.

"Okay. See you soon." I said and hanging up. So part one of my plan is done. I just need to think how I am going to the other parts started. What if I get the cheerio team to help me. But I have to do it behind Sue's back. I know I can to it. I think I can the football team to help too. I know Bestie would help me. She loves glee and wanted it back. I just need to think of a way to get the other glee clubs to help me. Also the strike has to be off school property.

It has been a few days since then. I am going to go talk to the The Warblers, Vocal Adrenaline, Haverbrook School for the Deaf, and Throat Explosion. Mercedes contacted me and tell me that they will be there in a few days. She will text me when she is here with the others. The last bell rang and I left to get my things in my locker then I am meeting with the heads of the Warblers, Vocal Adrenaline, Throat Explosion, and Haverbrook School for the Deaf. I got to my locker and quickly putting everything I needed in my bag.

"Hey Kitty." Ryder said walking up to me with Jake, Marley, and Unique.

"Hey guys."I said putting my last book in my bag and closed my locker.

"We are all going to hang out together. Do you want to join us?" Marley asked me.

"I can't." I said do one last check to see if I have everything I need.

"Why not? Are you mad at us that we won't help you do your stupid plan?" Jake said.

"Stupid plan. Really! I am trying to get glee back for us. Unlike you guys who just whine about not having it. I am trying to take acts and try to get it back. So I am sorry that my plan might get me in trouble but if it helps get the one thing that makes me happy and the one thing that makes us a true family then I am going to anything in my power to get it back. Also I am not mad at you guys. I just thought you guys would be right there with me because I thought glee meant that much to you guys too. But I must be wrong. If you guys don't mind I have a n important meeting to get to." I said to them. I just walked away from them. I walked into Lima Bean. I order my coffee and sat down in a corner waiting.

All of the heads of a glee clubs walked in. I waved them over to the corner. Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington is here for Warbler. Jesse St. James is here for Vocal Adrenaline. Jean Baptiste is here for Throat Explosion. Dalton Rumba is Haverbrook School for the Deaf.


	15. Chapter 15

All of the heads of a glee clubs walked in. I waved them over to the corner. Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington is here for Warbler. Jesse St. James is here for Vocal Adrenaline. Jean Baptiste is here for Throat Explosion. Dalton Rumba is Haverbrook School for the Deaf.

"Thank-you for joining me today." I said to them.

"You said that if you want to be known then you should come." Jesse said.

"Yeah. I am trying to get New Direction back. I need your guys help." I said.

"Why should we help you? If you guys don't come back then that is less competition for us." Jean said.

"Yeah you're right but I bet if the news might be there if there is a big deal. So meaning if you guys help then you guys will be seen on camera." I said.

"I don't know. I am with Jean with that." Jesse said.

"My glee group will help." Dalton said.

"Thank-you . Sebastian and Hunter you guys have been quiet. What do you say? Will you help?" I asked them.

"You are alone on this aren't you?" Hunter asked me.

"How could you tell?" I asked him.

"Sebastian told me what happened with Rachel and Jesse and other times. The stick together and they will go with each other for big this like this. So tell me how many is helping you from your side?" Hunter asked me.

"Not a lot. Only the ones who already left. The ones this helps are scared and don't want to help." I said.

"Why should we help you?" Sebastian asked me.

"I know that there is not much I can say to convince you guys to help but I bet you know the feeling you guys get when you know you are welcomed somewhere and wanted. That feel you get when you sing a song that you know you love and you that you have a place to go. If you know how that feels then you will help me. I don't got much to use. I just want that feeling back." I said to them.

"I know how that feels. I am surprised that they won't help you. I been in that group and all I felt is love and happy." Jesse looked at me. " So we will help you." Jesse said.

"Thank-you Jesse. That means a lot." I said.

"We will help too. Just because we want to beat you for real this time." Hunter said. Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"I know how it feels too. That is why I am in my group. I would hate not having that feeling. We will help too." Jean said.

"Thank-you guys. I just need a place to hold the strike. It has to be off Mckinley 's property." I said.

"We can have it at Vocal Adrenaline's stage." Jesse said.

"Okay. Give us the address." I said. Jesse started to wrote down the address and then my phone went off. "Hold on. It's one of guys." I said. I answered the call.

"Hey Girl. We are going to be there tomorrow." Mercedes said.

"How did you get it so quick?" I asked her.

"Money bags. Sugar is amazing with timing." She said.

"Okay. Do you know where Vocal Adrenaline's stage is?" I asked her.

"Yes. Why?" She asked me.

"That is where we are having it." I said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." She said and hanged up.

"Okay. We are doing this tomorrow." I said. They all agreed they will be there. Okay tomorrow it all starts. I still have to get the Cheerios and football team. We both have practice early in the morning. I can get them then. Tomorrow is the day.


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay. We are doing this tomorrow." I said. They all agreed they will be there. Okay tomorrow it all starts. I still have to get the Cheerios and football team. We both have practice early in the morning. I can get them then. Tomorrow is the day.

It is the next day. I got to my Cheerios practice. I asked both Coach Bieste and cheerio coach if I can talk to the football team and the Cheerios.

"Okay. Thank-you everyone to listen. I need your help. In few minutes there will be a strike going on to get glee back. I want your guys to join me. I want you guys to help me. I want you guys to join me." I said.

"Why should we help you? We don't even like that club." A cheerio said.

"There is not much I can say to convince you to help me. But think like this. Sue took away glee because we were not number one. She would have took away the Cheerios and football team away if you guys didn't get number one. I am done with Sue taking away thing that is not number one. We have enough money. She just doesn't want any losers in the school. That is why you should help me. What if it was the Cheerios or the football team. I know if we leave other will follow us. We are the popular ones. People look up to us. So I am here to be the one to make that stand. So who ever want to stand with me then follow me." I said walking away. I had most of the teams follow me. We walked through the school. Then we walked right out the front doors. We had other students follow us. We had the swimming team follow us too.

We got to the meeting place. All the glee clubs were there. Even the other glee members from New Diction.

"Damn girl. How did you do this?" Mercedes asked me.

"Just being me. I have my ways." I said.

"You are a born leader and Mr. Schuster didn't see it." Rachel said.

"Thanks Rach. So Jesse the news got notified about this. Hunter did you let the radio stations know. Mercedes, Rachel, and Sugar if you don't mind me asking if we get glee back you fund us. But I am not just doing this for glee. I am doing this for any club that didn't become number one. Sue went to far. She needs to know when to stop." I said.

"You say it girl." Mercedes said.

"Kitty. Radio and news stations have been notified. We have every type of chargers for anything that need to be charged if it dies. Also Vocal Adrenaline supplied all the supplies we need like food, blankets, pillows, water, and of course music." Jesse said hitting a bottom and music started to play.

"Okay. So here we go. Everyone when the news get here just be truthful and tell them why we are doing this." I said. Everyone nodded. Everyone went to find a place to sit and relax.

"Kitty, this is amazing. I am happy I joined." I heard someone said. I turned around to see…


	17. Chapter 17

"Kitty, this is amazing. I am happy I joined." I heard someone said. I turned around to see Jake.

"Jake you joined. I am so happy you came to help." I said.

"Puckermans are badass why won't he join us." Puck said standing by me.

"He didn't want to get in trouble. But what changed your mind?" I asked looking at Jake for his answer.

"Kitty when you gave that speech to us football players and Cheerios about joining made me think. Glee means everything to me and if I want it back then I need to join the stand." Jake smiled at me. "Also you were right." He said to me.

"I know I was right. I am so happy you joined. Who else joined you?" I asked looking around.

"Just me. Ryder said he didn't want to get in trouble." He said.

"Okay. The others are around here somewhere. Puck will take you to them." I said. Jake nodded and left with Puck to find the other glee members that were here. I am a little upset that the others didn't join us.

***Marley POV***

I was walking in the hallways. The hallway seems less crowded. Where are the jocks and the Cheerios? I walked until I saw Ryder talking to some football players.

"Hey Ryder where is everyone?" I asked him.

"Kitty talked them into going with her to help get glee back."Ryder said.

"What? They all just left school." I asked.

"Yeah. We are deciding if we should go too. Kitty made this big speech about it. That is how she got most of the football players and Cheerios. Also the whole swim team." Ryder said.

"Wow. Are you guys going?" I asked them.

"We don't know." Ryder said. Then the bell rang and we walked our separate ways. I always hanged out with Kitty at this time. But she is not here. So I went to talk to my mother.

"Hey mom." I said taking a seat in the kitchen.

"Hey honey. You might know this why is there fewer students here today." She asked me.

"Yeah. They are with Kitty and doing a strike against Sue." I said.

"What is the strike for?" She asked me.

"To get glee and whatever clubs Sue took away." I said.

"Wow. I didn't know the girl had it in her." She said.

"I know. She really wants glee back." I said.

"Honey. I know that look." She said.

"What look? I don't have a look." I said.

"Yes you do. You know you should be with her and you think you are not doing the right thing. I won't be mad at you. If you feel that it is the right thing to do then do it. But be ready for whatever bad comes to you." My mom said to me.

"Thanks mom. You always know what to say." I said and gave her a hug. I got up and left the kitchen. I know what I had to do.

***Kitty POV***

I was hanging out with the glee members. We already talked to some radio and tv stands. Music has played the whole time. People have been singing and having a great time. Then I heard the doors open. Who has joined our fun.

"Kitty…."


	18. Chapter 18

"Kitty…." Someone said. I turned around to see Marley.

"Marley." I said running up to give her a big hug. "You came."

"Yeah. I thought it over and you are right. We need to make a stand." She said smiling.

"Yeah but I am not alone." She said moving aside to show Unique.

"Oh my gosh. Unique you came." I said giving her a hug.

"It is not strike without me." Unique said.

"Okay don't get full of yourself. This is for everyone. Not just for us." I said.

"Wow someone is going big." She said.

"Hell yeah. I am done with Sue." I said. I heard my phone going off. I pulled it out to see that Ryder was calling me. "I have to take this. Join the others. I will be right back." I walked away for people to over hear us I then answered my phone.

"So why did you call?" I asked Ryder.

"To talk to you." He said from the other line.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"How is the strike?" He asked me.

"It's alright. I really wish you were here to help." I said into the phone.

"Really I bet it makes no difference." He said to me.

"It does make a difference. Out of who is left in our group is you. The rest of our group is here." I said looking over the group of people here.

"Wow really. I am the only one missing from the group." He said.

"Yeah. Ryder I know you could be a great leader. But you have to step up." I said.

"Kitty." He started to say but I cut him off.

"Don't Kitty me. It is true. Well if you are not going to join us. I am going to let you go. Bye Ryder. Just think about what I said." I said hanging up the phone before he could speak. I put my cell phone away and joined the group.

***Ryder POV***

I think Kitty just hanged up on me. I looked at my phone to make sure. Yeah she just hanged up on me. What did she mean when she said think about what she said.

I walked up to some football players who was still left.

"Hey guys." I said looking confused.

"What's up man? Why looking confused?" One of the football players asked me.

"Just got done talking to Kitty." I told them.

"Okay then why are you confused?" Another one asked me.

"She wished I was there with them at the strike and that I could be a leader." I told them.

"Dude, What are you going to do?" They asked me.

"I don't know. I want to join but I don't want to be the only one." I told them.

"Then maybe be that leader she was talking about and get the rest of the school to join. They will probably listen to the quarterback." They told me.

"If I do this. Will you guys join me then? Even if we get into trouble for doing it." I looked at them for support. They all nodded in agreement.

"Okay then I know how we can contact the rest of the school to join us." One of them said with a smile.

"How?" I asked him. He told the plan. "Sounds amazing. Lets do it."

We walked to the principle office to speak over the loudspeaker. We saw that Sue in there.

"Okay we need a plan to get Sue out of her office."I said looking at the guys and then back at Sue. Then it hit me. "I got it. Just wait here." I walked away. I went to the lunch room to find Mrs. Rose.

"Hey Mrs. Rose can you do me a favor?" I asked her when I found her.

"Sure honey what is it?" She asked me.

"Can you detect Sue long enough for me to do something." I asked her.

"Is this to do with the strike that is going on?" She asked me.

"Yes. I am going to try to get the rest of the student board to join me and I need Sue detected to make a message over the loudspeaker to everyone and to get out of the school." I told her.

"Honey I will proudly help you out." She told me.

"Thanks Mrs. Rose." I told her and walked about to the guys. When I got back I told them to wait a minute. Then we watched Sue leave the office. We came out from where we were hiding and walked right into the office. I went right to loudspeaker while two football players kept watch for Sue.

"Excuse me our student board. This is Ryder here and I have something to say." I started off with. "Everyone know that there is a strike going on right now to get glee club back also to swim team. I know the reason you guys are here and not there. You are scared to get into trouble. Same here. But I know what the right thing to do is. I am going to end this with something for you guys to think with. What if Sue took away something you love to do. Won't you do anything to get it back. Well that is what is going on now. It is time to make a stand. I am going to leave to join the strike. If you want to join then get up now and leave with me." I said leaving it there. I looked at the football players who were still there all standing outside the office. I smiled to myself. I got to the front doors and looked around to see the rest of the school following me. I leaded them right out of that school and to the strike.

***Kitty POV***

"Hey Kitty. What are we going to do when comes and try to get us in trouble?" Someone asked me that.

"Don't worry leave that all to me. I have a plan." I told them. Then we all heard the doors opening. We all turned our heads to see…..


End file.
